Senses
by writingforthemoney
Summary: SPOILER Season Finale! Some of the their favorite sights, sounds, tastes, touches & feelings. " *Spoiler* many more things were added to their favorites, and the list keeps going."


_**Title:**__ Senses_

_**Author:**__ writingherhope/writingforthemoney _

_**Spoilers: **_The Change in the Game

_**Rating:**__ PG_

_**Pairing:**__ B/B_

_**Summary:**__ Some of their favorite sounds, tastes, sights, touches, scents and feelings. _

_**A/N:**__ Give it a shot, written quickly, but it's pretty good if I do say so myself._

* * *

><p>The beeping of a machine with the answer to a scientific puzzle, the 'whoosh' of the doors as she walked into work, the 'whoosh' as he walked in with a case, Angela's "Sweetie!", the sound of her mother's laugh, the way her dad would sing to her as she was being tucked in; these are some of her favorite sounds, past and present.<p>

His son's laughter, the way Pops would hum as he fixed grilled cheese sandwiches for them, her deep and sarcastic chuckle, her soft sighs as she sleeps, the sound of winning; chips, bells, coins clinking. These are some of his favorite sounds, past and present.

* * *

><p>The snicker doodle cookies he brought home, freshly picked strawberries, a warm roll with butter and honey, whatever Sid's 'knack' is telling him she wants, peppermint tea and his kiss; these are some of her favorite tastes, past and present.<p>

Warm apple pie, grilled cheese sandwiches, a cheeseburger and fries, Scotch after a hard day, his mother's meatloaf and peppermint tea kisses; these are some of his favorite tastes, past and present.

* * *

><p>A closed case file and a family's closure, an identified skeleton, Hodgins and Wendell doing an experiment, his cocky belt buckle, charm smile and the look in his eyes just as they close and his lips meet hers; these are some of her favorite sights, past and present.<p>

A closed case file and another tally on the 'saved' side of his Cosmic Balance Sheet, a Royal Flush, her name on his caller id, her growing belly, and her eyes still closed and mouth slightly open after a good morning kiss; these are some of his favorite sights, past and present.

* * *

><p>Her mother's hug, her father's kiss, Angela's hands pushing her out the door into a good time, a skull that was only hours before scattered across her examination table, that hand that has never been too far from its spot on her lower back, his hand on her cheek and lips on hers; these are some of her favorite touches, past and present.<p>

His mother's kiss, Pops' slap on the shoulder, the cool metal of his gun, running his hand across his son's curly blonde hair, the poker chip in his pocket, the remote control on a Sunday afternoon, a deck of cards, her lower back and soft kiss; these are some of his favorite touches, past and present.

* * *

><p>Hot chocolate on a cold winter's day, cinnamon, his warm apple pie, her childhood Christmas trees, freshly picked lilies, and his aftershave; these are some of her favorite scents, past and present.<p>

Warm apple pie, peppermint candy, beer and pizza, lilies and her hair after a night full of everything but sleep; these are some of his favorite scents, past and present.

* * *

><p>The satisfaction of closing a case and giving a grieving mother peace, the comfort of her father's hug after years of missing it, the happiness of being teased by her brother again, the way her mother made her feel when she was sick, and the way a heated argument and kiss with him makes her heart beat faster; these are some of her favorite feelings, past and present.<p>

The satisfaction of closing a case and putting one more bad guy in jail, the comfort of seeing his son safe and sound after a bad day, the happiness of that winning eight ball rolling into the right pocket, the way Pops' smile makes him laugh when talking of her, and the way his heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he walked into that classroom all those years ago and saw her for the first time; these are some of his favorite feelings, past and present.

* * *

><p>His smile, his coo, his soft skin, his hair and the way he feels in her arms.<p>

His belly, his gurgling, his hair, his skin and the way they feel in his arms.

The day he was born, many more things were added to their favorites, and the list keeps going. She loves the way his smile widens as his father tickles his belly. He loves when he smiles and her eyes shine when he kisses his newborn son's tummy. She loves the taste that his just bathed skin leaves on her lips after she kisses him. He loves the taste of happy kiss and the way the droplets of warm milk tastes as he licks it from her forearm. She loves the way he coo's in his sleep and the way his father groans, "It's my turn isn't it?" when he cries at night. He loves the happy gurgling he makes when the Hodgins' bring another baby around and the relaxing sigh she releases after he's finally fallen to sleep. She loves the way his breath smells after just having his bottle, like vanilla cake she thinks. He loves the way he smells after a bath in his mother's organic baby wash. She loves the way his soft skin and hair feels as she runs her hand along his small body. He loves the feeling of holding both his son and her hands in his.

They love the way their son makes their heart burst with joy, their home warmer, their relationship stronger and their lives full…almost, he thinks; a curly headed girl with her mother's eyes would be a great addition he tells her, she laughs and tells him to hold his ponies on that one for a few years.

That's when he realizes that he will never be able to describe all his favorite things about her, because every second that he breaths he sees, smells, touches, tastes or feels one more; so he won't try.

She still doesn't understand a few things in regards to love and this strange relationship they have, but she does know that the more she lives the more she can prove what he does to her senses is something she will never understand.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. Let me know what you think...I wrote this very quickly. It just wouldn't leave me alone! I told myself I wouldn't write a baby story yet...well that didn't last long, haha!<strong>


End file.
